Talk:Novosevensk
Russian is definitely the most attractive language I know - which is even more definitely a subjective ordeal. Nonetheless, I hope I ever get the chance to learn it. 16:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have alway wanted to learn Russian. I can read Cyrillic by now. I'm one step on the way. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The alphabet is no problem to me either and I know some base sentences like 'hello, my name is Yuri' too. I wanted to study Russian in evening classes but were I live that wasn't possible. I chose Italian instead. 06:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::If you ever get the chance, you should learn it. It's a great language. :) Semyon E. Breyev 06:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Percentage The percentages of 2001 don't add up to 100. 07:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops. Semyon E. Breyev 08:30, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should abolish those stupid uitrekingsssystemen (whats that called in english anyway?). Why does every hamlet have too add to 100? Pierlot McCrooke 08:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::These are percentages, so they have to add to 100 Semyon E. Breyev 09:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Impossible Your town can't really be here, read the article of Stae of Seve, you have to adjust, if it isn't a national park, and if the gouverner has no objection Jon Johnson 10:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :O c'mon. The governor is already more than two years inactive. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose I'm willing to move it to, say, American Island, if more people object, but that island seems crowded already. Besides, Novosevensk is only a hamlet. Semyon E. Breyev 14:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not against, I like this new project, but, some kind of environmental planning is needed I think. Maybe we need to renew the election, I'll write some proposal on it, what do you think? Jon Johnson 16:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::We already planned state elections after summer break. SjorskingmaWikistad 16:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh sorry I didn't know :p Jon Johnson 16:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Officially... ..you are not allowed to build this town (because we still have too much neighborhoods left unfilled). But the current way of creating new towns is rather informal, not-functioning and a mess, so I don't care whether you build this ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I did get permission from Yuri first. :) Semyon E. Breyev 20:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the only thing that matters! Marcus Villanova 20:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::My permission only counts when it is legal; in this case it is 'not illegal', which is almost as good as being legal. @OWTB: I know it's not formally organized etc. but the article looks fair enough to me. 06:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but we need to restrict this now, definitively. We can't create towns at this speed. Every second user has its own town by now... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't oppose to a restriction law but as long as such a law isn't approve we simply can not forbid the construction/historic placement of towns. 09:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I feel the same as OWTB. We can keep this, and I saw some signs referring to a to-be-built town "Portland". We can keep that too. But then there needs to be a stop. We are a country the size of Liechtenstein. We have a reasonable amount of places. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Although we I agree we have a lot of towns, I feel it would be foolish to pass a law forbidding new ones. We would regret it if someone had a really good idea. However, as I'm the one who made this page, perhaps I had better not comment :s Semyon E. Breyev 09:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::This is definitely a well-written article, so you are -in my opinion- allowed to comment SjorskingmaWikistad 09:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks Semyon E. Breyev 09:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the problem is that we eventually have 20 empty towns and that's not what we need, 'cause then our country looks a bit dead :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Population boom Semyon E. Breyev 11:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Говорите ли вы русский язык в Novosevensk? Sorry, my English is bad. Rimidalv 12:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the language on the wiki is English. But there are people in Novosevensk that speak Russian. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::К сожалению только я говорю русский язык. Хорошо, что бы купили дом в Новосевенске. Как мы говорим в Ловий - Semyon E. Breyev 07:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Pity this guy never came back :( (on the side: my comment above has two awful spelling mistakes in. :L) --Semyon 10:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Revert I'm sorry for the wrong revert. Martha Van Ghent 13:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :No prob. I caused confusion by editing with my IP. --Semyon 13:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad you solved it . Martha Van Ghent 13:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Buy house Media:Example.ogg Can I buy a house here? Guangcheng 07:33, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :If you wish. The wikicode map is slightly screwed up atm, so I'll remove a business for now and enlarge the map when I have more time. One question: what's your character's name? :) --Semyon 19:08, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::it will be: Zhào Guangcheng (Chinese name) or John Chao (Americanised). Guangcheng VOTE! 06:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::As English is spoken in Lovia, I'll put the Americanised version, if that's ok. :) You could create an article for him as well. --Semyon 10:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Semyon, would you be interested in twinning Novosevensk with Donderstad in Brunant? HORTON11: • 13:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Rússixe Note: the genitive taking an -и ending would require the nominative ending of -ь, i.e. "Севень", which isn't the case here. I think "Севен, штат Ловии" (lit. Seven, a/the state of Lovia) would be the most accurate Russian translation for "The Lovian State of Seven". --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 11:33, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I think it's Novosevensk Russian though :o --OuWTB 09:00, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :That's why I post that on the talk page instead of doing that. --'Kauf the Trader' ( go here) 07:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC)